1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for in-line lacquering of compact disks as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of compact disks or CDs, the following manufacturing steps are performed: pressing of the disk blanks of the CDs, vapor-depositing of an aluminum layer on one side of the disk, lacquering of the side of the disk having the aluminum layer, printing of this side of the disk, and packaging in slip cases.
Known apparatuses for in-line lacquering of compact disks, which are disposed in a production line of the kind in which the individual devices are adapted to one another in terms of capacity, have a single station in the processing apparatus in which the disk, having been provided with the aluminum layer, is initially provided with a lacquer bead, which subsequently is uniformly distributed over the surface of this side of the disk by centrifuging
Since in this kind of production line the lacquering process, including loading and unloading, takes several times as much time as that required for pressing and in particular for the aluminum vapor deposition, such a production line has heretofore been provided with a plurality of parallel lacquering devices, e.g., five in number, which operate either continuously, directly following the aluminum vapor deposition apparatus, or via intermediate magazines.